Town Police Department
Established as one of the original components of Town's foundation, the TPD was then composed of regular police officers and guards with little to no prior experience as to the job they would be performing. However, given Town's unique nature and its propensity to often face threats of riftborn supernatural entities and phenomena, the police force then found itself completely overwhelmed by the circumstances they then had to deal with. History After the last Chief found himself completely unable to deal with the burden of upholding Town's law, the man quickly retired after only a year and a half on the job. His nerves completely broken by the burden placed upon him by his position. Thus, it was under circumstances of chaos and confusion within the force that its current Chief volunteered for the unwanted position of Chief. Amanda Werner completely restructured and reoriented the TPD from its earlier ineptitude and non-presence in the canon's main metropolitan setting. Following her is M33N, who in addition to his robotic presence added Eyebots that acted as security cameras and first alert systems to the Town proper. During the Stroheim Arc, the third Nazi arc of the canon, M33N was destroyed and left the TPD without their chief. After the events of the arc, Bad Cop took the reign of chief of the TPD under Commissioner Eden's direction. The Town's police force is comprised of competent citizens capable of handling the peace of civil and political climates. While not fully capable of handling issues that demand superhuman strength or power, the police force will not idly stand by if there is nothing else to protect the Town from a serious threat. In addition, as one of the major bureaucratic entities of Town, TPD officers are often called upon to help organize the shear amount of paperwork that goes into keeping a chaotic environment like Town in proper living conditions. Divisions There are two factions to the police force: 'Emergency Response' Composed mainly with remarkable men and women of outstanding stamina, the ER personnel are tasked mainly with answering emergencies of a medical nature. Be they domestic or criminal in nature, any call placed on the TPD for medical assistance will be answered swiftly by one of the ER officers on duty at the time. Using a mixture of magical and scientific medicine, these brave people see to it that the death toll of domestic, criminal and riftborn incidents are kept to a strict minimum. 'Peace Keeping' This branch of the TPD composes the main bulk of the police force. Their agents being tasked with upholding and enforcing the Town's laws whilst answering any emergency calls of a criminal nature that they might be called upon to answer. Given the volatile, often incredibly dangerous nature of the threats they are often called upon to answer, the average strength level of these officers is often far above that of the average citizen. Though they may not be trained in combat of the supernatural in the ways of the Riftguard, it does not mean that these agents are pushovers in any sense of the word. Structure of Peace-Keeping TPD The line of command is as follows for the peace-keeping force of the TPD: *'Commissioner': Head of all business of the TPD and typically a clerical job. The commissioner is not required to be on-location at the TPD HQ but is required to oversee the TPD in its entirety. Being the head, the commissioner sets policy for the department and reports to Town Hall. Current Comissioner: John Eden *'Captain': Leader of the TPD and is required to physically be on premises. The captain answers to the commissioner, but all members of the TPD below answer to the captain. Current Captain: Bad Cop *Lieutenant Ginyu, Barricade *SWAT Jean, Sylvester, Arnold, Chuck *Sergeant Robocop, Mary Cloud *Detective Aya Brea, Alonzo Pike, Rita Voynich, Big Band *Officer Vi, Hellboy, Seras Victoria, Adrian Lang, Gears Hackwrench *Private (None) *Cadet (None) Retired/MIA/KIA Characters *Amanda Werner; former Captain (retired) *M33N; former Captain (KIA) Category:Lore Category:Locations